


Wandless

by Theoneofmanyfandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Doctor Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Muggles, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoneofmanyfandoms/pseuds/Theoneofmanyfandoms
Summary: Because of the trauma from the war hermione is unable to use her magic. The healers at St.Mungos sent her to live in the muggle world as an attempt to let her heal and hopefully get her magic back.Draco Malfoy is sentenced to live in the muggle world until the ministry deems his crimes against the wizarding world to be payed off.Are they the solution to each other's problems or will it just bring back painful memories.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also being updated on wattpad. over there you will get all of my lovely authors notes, better formating, and the chance to vote on what I write in the future. It is uploaded with the same name, and I go by the same username.

1 year ago

Draco Malfoy was waiting on a bench inside the ministry of magic. His father had just been given a life sentence in Azkaban, his mother only a year due to her saving Harry Potter. His trial was next and he had no idea what would happen. Quite frankly he was terrified, he didn't want to go to Azkaban just like he didn't want to be a death eater. A tall wizard walked out of the trial room across from him.

"Draco Malfoy" he called.

Draco stood walking slowly through the doors.

"If all are present in the court for the trial of Draco Malfoy we will begin." Stated the judge. "He is being tried with treason against his ministry and betrayal of his fellow citizens, Mr. Malfoy willingly received the dark mark marking him a death eater. Do you deny any of those claims."

"No sir, however I would like to make it known that I regret my decisions and that had I been in a different situation would not have gotten the mark."Said Draco.

"In what situations are you referring to."

"As you know both my parents joined the death eaters and Voldemort himself had taken residence in my home. At the time I believed that my life would be at risk had I not."

"You claim to have taken the mark as a form of self defence but when you returned to Hogwarts you did not seek to warn anyone or to find help."

"No sir, I believed actions such as those would still be a risk to my life."

"Very well, we will now allow the jury to discuss your sentence. Please wait outside."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

2 months later

After the war Hermione found herself unable to use her magic. She assumes that it was a temporary thing and didn't bother mentioning it to anyone. However after 2 months she was starting to wonder if there truly was something wrong, so she discreetly booked an appointment at St.Mungo's 2 weeks before she was to leave for Hogwarts.

Hermione arrived for her appointment 15 minutes early as she was supposed to and was called in 10 minutes later, that's 5 minutes before her appointment was booked for. As she followed the healer down the corridor her mind distracted itself with numbers. 

"Miss Hermione, please have a seat. Now, what seems to be the problem."Says the healer.

"Uhh...well after the war...it seems I... well I found that my magic wasn't...uhh... wasn't working properly."

"Wasn't working properly? How so?"

"I can't use it. I've tried but nothing happens."

"Alright, and did this start right after the war or just recently"

"Right after I thought it was just a fluke at first though."

"Right, well I just have a few more questions and then the head healer will probably want to run some tests."

"Okay." Hermione says nervously.

"Has anything else been..."

She waited in the room until a doctor finally entered.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger. my name is Dr. Miller and I will be treating you today." Said the head healer as he took a seat in front of her.

"Good afternoon doctor, and please just call me Hermione."

"Alright, I've heard you've been having trouble using magic lately Hermione could you elaborate on that for me."

"Yes, ever since the war I've been unable to use my magic."

"So no magic at all. You've never had a moment where it's returned."

"No sir."

"Ok, as of now I believe it's safe to say that your issue is physiological. You are a muggleborn witch and therefore grew up without the use of magic. I believe that your brain is preventing you from using magic due to the fact that it's seen magic do terrible things during the war. I would like to have a scan done on your brain so would it be alright if I scheduled that for later today? Then come up with a treatment plan from there."

"That would be just fine that you."

"Splendid, could you give this to the front desk and they'll get you all set up. Have a good day." Said Dr. Miller as he passed her an envelope."

"You too."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Draco Malfoy," boomed the loud voice of the judge "you have been sentenced to live in the muggle world until the ministry deems that you are allowed to once again join the wizarding community. You will have monthly meetings with a member of the ministry and will have requirements for living as a muggle. The details of your sentence are written here. Someone will accompany you back to the manor to collect your things and meet back here in an hour for your trip."

Draco was shocked. Living amongst muggles, his father would never stand for this but then again his father was in azkaban so he was not a very good basis of character. By the time Draco had made it back to the ministry he had decided to try and enjoy his time living amongst muggles. After all the more it seemed he enjoyed it the faster the ministry would bring him back.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Alright Hermione I have good and bad news. The good news is that we think we found a way for you to recover your magic. The bad news is that we think the only way is to separate yourself from the wizarding world for a bit. The ministry has agreed to help you financially but you will need to spend some time in the muggle world. I'm truly sorry but there's no other way," Dr. Miller said.

"I understand," Hermione said evenly. While on the outside she was calm on the inside she was dying. Years ago she had never thought that there could be anything other than the muggle world but now she couldn't bear to leave it. She would miss her friends, who had become like family to her over the years. On top of all that she would probably have to break up with Ron, who knows how long she would be gone and she wouldn't make him wait for her. "How long would it be for?"

"I don't know it might take a month but it could also be years there's no way to tell."

"Would I get to visit?"

"No, but it's possible to arrange visits to you. If it seems the visits aren't helping though we might have to limit or stop them."

"Ok, When should I be ready to go?"

"Take some time but the sooner you leave the better."

"Very well I'll be in contact."

"Goodbye Hermione."

"Goodbye."


	2. Dr.Sexy

When Draco moved to the muggle world he needed to make sure to keep as much of his dignity as possible by being wildly successful. So he decided to become a doctor. He had the ministry create credentials for him and with a year of studying and some magical help he had all the knowledge he needed. Currently he was employed at St.Joseph's hospital in London and was quickly moving up in rank. He hoped to become head doctor as quickly as possible. 

At the moment he was flirting with one of the nurses on his lunch break. 

"When do you get off today beautiful?"

"At piss off o'clock, Jenny is still working and you are a scoundrel," one of the older nurses, lilian interrupted from her side of the desk.

"I'll be right back," Draco slid across to the other side of the counter, "You know you love me li-li," he booped her nose.

She wacked him with a file, "Not when you distract my nurses, now get off my counter and go away."

"Ow, fine, ok," Draco rubbed the back of his head and walked away sheepishly as he heard Jenny giggling behind him.

"I get off at 9," she called out whilst avoiding her own wack over the head.

"Again Draco, really? When are you going to learn that trying to pick up the nurses while they're still on the clock never turns out well?" Him and his friend Jason were walking to the pizza place across the road. Draco had discovered his love for pizza almost as soon as he arrived in muggle London. It was quite funny how much he liked about the muggle world, he discovered more things every day. Technology, cars, their fashion was even wonderful. While he had never truly believed in Voldemort's cause like his dad had he still felt bad that he supported the man who wanted to destroy all this. Even more than that he despised himself for holding himself above muggles or even muggle muggleborn wizards. Now he cringed at the thought of calling someone a mud blood. When he got back to the wizarding world he decided that he would apologize to each and every wizard he had been so rude to, especially Hermione Granger who deserved all that name calling the least.

"Mmm, but she gets off at 7 and we're going out."

"We're going to Kayla's at 7 30 that's never going to work."

"Fuck. So I just got hit in the head for nothing?" Jason just patted him on the back and held open the door, motioning him inside.

After getting their food Draco and Jason found a table to sit at. They ate in a comfortable silence for a while until Jason broke it, "have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Of course I have dumbass. Who do you think I am?"

"I mean a serious one. Like you love her, maybe you live together, you know the whole shebang."

"Yes," he thought for a moment, "well actually, not really during school... and I've been focusing on my career, so no"

"Sucks to be you I guess."

"I mean I've never really thought about it, you know. I've never met some I've liked that much."

"Now that is kinda sad. But you're only what, 21? I always forget you're such a baby."

"You're only 4 years older." Draco was not amused.

"Oh small petite babe."

"Shut up."

"Hmm, maybe once you've gotten yourself a girl."

"Or when you pull the stick out of your ass," Draco stands up, "come on we're gonna be late."

The walk back to the hospital was silent, both boys too immersed in their thoughts to bother talking. Draco was looking back at what Jason had said about finding a girl and all his previous relationships. He had never been with a girl that he really thought he loved. Even Pansy Parkinson was really just for appearances and because his parents liked her. He was only 21 but still felt as thought he should have had a few meaningful relationships by this point. Right then and there he decided that he was going to try harder with the whole relationship thing. Less flings and more actual effort.


	3. new home

It's been a year since Hermione was sent to the muggle world. At first she was devastated, her whole world felt like it was collapsing. However after a while she's gotten used to it. As soon she got here she started building an interior design business. After a while Hermione decided that she wanted to pursue a more science driven career and that's how she got to where she was; at UAL for architecture, continuing with interior design on the side, and sharing an apartment with her newest friends Tara and Suzy. They were also students at UAL Tara for the fine arts and Suzy for fashion design. 

At this moment Hermione was sitting at her desk drawing up some sketches for a client of hers.

"Suze?"

"Yes love," she responded from the other room in her thick British accent

"This client of mine has a lot of parties, on a dark grey couch what colors would be a safe bet?" she paused, "You know to avoid washing out people's clothes."  
"Is colour necessary?"

"Kinda"

"Ok, maybe go for a white base and patterns in a dark blue"

"Thanks dear"

"No problem, beautiful. Did Tara say she was going anywhere, she's supposed to be back by now."

"She has a date and will be back before 10 30 or we're supposed to call and check up."

"Coolio, speaking of dat-"

"No," Hermione interrupted her, "I already told you I'm not seeing anyone."

"Exactly-"

"And I'm not planning to either, end of conversation."

"Fine."

Half an hour later Hermione and Suzy are getting ready for bed when Suzy's phone rings. "Hello—oh really—ok call me in the morning then—have fun darling."

"Who was that?"

"That was Tara. And she is not going to be home tonight."

"Again?"

"Hermione, sweetheart, beautiful, whatever do you mean it's been like 6 months since last time."

"I just...I mean...she just met the guy right."

"I think you're just jealous."

"Ok nevermind, I was wrong Tara can do what she wants," Hermione held her hands up in surrender. "Just don't do this again."

"Do what?" Suzy feigned innocence.

"Your whole moving on from your past speech, there's nothing to move on from." Tara raised her eyebrows and Hermione added that “she just didn't want a boyfriend right now,” and, "was focusing on work."

"Ok, but just so you know I'm only waiting till Tara gets back tomorrow so we can tag team. Also we were talking and she says that there's this really handsome single guy in her painting class and she thinks the two of you would get along."

"No, and how do you know he's single, did she ask?"

"Yes she did, and she mentioned her beautiful successful friend and said she might be able to get a blind date set up?"

"Only as a maybe, no promises. Please just say you'll think about it, he sounds so sweet."

Hermione paused, "Ok fine, I'll think about it."

"Yay, ok! I can't wait to tell Tara!"

"No promises"

"Right yes, no promises," in Hermione's perspective she sounded far too suggestive.


	4. an uneventful party

Hermione ended up going on a date with Arthur, the boy from Tara's art class. A few months after their conversation she took him to a housewarming party that one of her clients was throwing. Tara and Suzy were so delighted that she was going out that they spent all week talking about it and far too many hours getting her ready. When she finally got there it was all in all a little underwhelming. It was a lovely party and Mrs.Lila even let her put business cards out at the front door. Unfortunately Hermione still wasn't having the greatest time, Arthur was a nice man but all he wanted to talk about was art and while he was quite nice to look at she found herself avoiding him which ended up being quite difficult considering he was her date. 

During one of many "trips to the bathroom" she was pulled aside by a rather tall man with a nice square jaw and very strong hands, "Are you Miss Hermione Granger?" 

"Hmm..." in a second she pulled herself together and out of shock, "oh yes that's me. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr?" 

"Just Jason is fine." 

Well then, just Hermione would be fine with me as well. Is there anything that I can help you with?" 

"Yes actually," he filled something out of his suit jacket, " Mrs.Lila told me you were the one responsible for this beautiful interior design."

"Yes, and I see you've already got my business card which is perfect. Are you interested in my services?" 

"No, well not for me but one of my close friends is looking for someone to design for the new house he is having built and this seems like exactly his style," Jason flashed her an award winning smile, "let me just give you my number so that you can call if I forget to." 

She was pretty sure he was flirting but didn't want to call him out just in case she was wrong so she took the number and promised to call in a week if he didn't, then she made her way back to her date and to a long evening of small talk and mini business meeting that most likely won't amount to anything. 

When she got home that evening Tara and Suzy were immediately on her about how it went and about Arthur. When she told them about how she was not interested they immediately moved on to this Jason and his friend. Hopping from one guy to another like frogs on leap pads and their voices followed her all the way to her warm bed. 

She was awoken quite abruptly by the sound of her phone ringing and turned it upwards to see Jason's caller ID and picked it up, putting on her most business-like voice, " Hello, Hermione Granger speaking how may I help you." 

"Hey Hermione, I just called to let you know that I was going to go out for coffee with that friend I mentioned earlier and wanted to see if you cared to join us?"  
"He won't mind will he?" 

"Of course not, how could anyone mind you?" 

She thought back to her days at Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy, "you'd be surprised but yeah I can come just tell me where and when." 

"Excellent!" He sounded almost giddy like a child opening presents on Christmas, " great meet us at coffee island at 1, don't be late see you then, bye!" And abruptly hung up the phone.  
She looked over at her alarm clock, 12 30, shit. She hastily got dressed, stuffed some things in her briefcase, and told Tara where she was going on the way out the door. 

She got there at 1 o'clock sharp, stepped into the coffee shop and froze, there sitting with Jason was none other than Draco Malfoy.


	5. welcome to the team

Draco looked up from his coffee to see none other than Hermione Granger staring straight at him with a shocked expression on her face. He froze staring straight back until Jason broke the silence by calling her over. He was completely and totally oblivious to the awkward tension in the air as he began prattling on about how she was an amazing interior designer, and how he thought she could help with my new house. 

Eventually he did tune in and proceeded to snap in front of both their faces in an attempt to get their attention. 

Hermione came to her senses first, "sorry about that Jason. Me and Draco went to school together so I was just shocked to see him. Did you say something important?" She said blushing like crazy.

"Well I was just telling Draco about your career and talent but it seems he wasn't paying attention." He was still waving his hand in front of Draco's face but he still didn't tune in until Hermione gave him a gentle shove. 

"Hey ferret, do you want me to be your interior designer or should I just leave now?" She moved to leave and he quickly reached a hand out to stop her. 

"No stay, it sounds like you're good and I only want the best for my new house," he flashed his signature smirk in an attempt to hide his nerves. 

"Okay," she said and slowly sat back down, "would you like to see some of my work and discuss prices." 

Jason, who was just watching this bizarre exchange, quickly stood up and made up some excuse about work. As he left Draco kept giving him panic eyes, practically begging him to stay and ease the tension. 

He didn't stay, much to Draco's dismay. Instead he reminded Draco to, "take her to see the new house for inspiration." 

After Jason left Draco and Hermione were left alone and he was terrified. As far as he was concerned the most sensible thing for her to do right now would be to kick him and leave. He wasn't too fond of that idea. Instead she surprised him by opening her briefcase and pulling out some papers. 

"As you can see here I have designed many different types of room so you won't have to worry about my personal taste clashing with your ideas. I have my degree in interior design from UAL and I hope that I can bring your dream house to life." She delivered her line without a fault and to say that he was confused would be an understatement. 

"What are you doing?" He hissed. 

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently. 

"Are you kidding? You hate me. I was a for all of school and now you're just going to go about this business as usual?" He whisper yelled leaning across the table and ending up awkwardly close to her face. 

She merely turned to get more things out of her briefcase, "I don't see why this has to be a big deal. I got your apology letter. Besides I need money to pay for university and it seems that you've got quite a lot. So here we are. Do you want me to leave or not?" 

"No, I just expected something else. I am really sorry though. I hope you know that those letters weren't mandatory, I meant every word." He desperately wanted her to believe him and managed to convince himself that it was because he wanted a nice house. 

"Very well, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not thrilled about working with you. I know you apologized but that doesn't excuse anything you did in school so don't expect us to be friends." He didn't like that much. The much preferred option would be friendship but he could live with acquaintances. 

They spent the next hour or so going over the house plans and ideas for the rooms. Hermione told him that she would come up with some plans and a quote and then get back to him later that week. Unfortunately that meant she would need to see the house today and the tension hadn't gotten any thinner during the hour. 

They headed out and drove, separately thank god, to the construction site of his new house. To be honest house was kind of an understatement. In reality it was more of a mansion. It was too much house for him to live in alone for long. He figured that it made sense to plan ahead, in case he found someone and had kids. He never really expected to be able to choose who he married. His parents were always going to, at the very least, make him marry a pure blood witch, he might not have even gotten to choose who. This was one of the perks of his sentence, that and being able to escape the judging looks and glares from the rest of his peers. Hermione wasn't helping that situation though, and he was confused as to why he made her his interior designer in the first place. Of all the people who judged him, she was the worst. This situation could have been easily avoidable if he had only asked her to leave, but he didn't. 

They arrived at the construction site and Draco looked over to see Hermione get out of her car and reach into the backseat to get her briefcase. As she walked over to him looking calculatingly at the building he realized why he asked her to stay. It was because he really wanted her to forgive him, because he wanted to prove he deserved it, and because she was the most amazing woman he had ever met.


	6. three hours later

Hermione followed Draco into the house, trailing behind; him lost in thought. Here was the infamous wizard, her childhood bully, and he wanted her to be his interior designer. In any other circumstance she would have balked at the thought. She would have bashed him for even asking, and she certainly wouldn't have said yes. But here she was, following him into his house. To say it was a surprise would be an understatement. In all honesty she expected herself to say no. Why not? Instead she was here, giving him a second chance. 

"Ok, so the kitchen has the most finished," Draco interrupted her thoughts, "they're working on electrical right now. I'm not sure when you can start working in the house but we would have to ask on the way out." 

"What are you thinking for a layout?" 

The two of them spent a few hours going over each room. Hermione was taking notes on her clipboard while Draco talked, making large and ridiculous hand gestures. It was awkward, the two of them, at the beginning but she started to become more comfortable as time went on. She could see how he changed. There weren't any hurtful remarks or sly digs at her, just friendly, professional conversation. 

After the house tour was finished they drove back to the coffee shop. They shook hands, exchanged numbers, and parted ways. Hermione smiled, running her hand over where his hand touched hers, before climbing into her car and starting the drive home. 

She entered her apartment to a frenzy of movement. Tara was rushing past with an easel and canvas, as well as a variety of brushes and paint stuck whenever she had room, Suzy had fabric draped over almost every surface, and all in all it was a mess. Everything froze when they noticed she was there. She closed the door and they stared at her. 

"What?" 

"You said you'd be back at 2," Suzy said, extenuating her remarks with her hands in her hips. 

"Yeah and?" 

"It's five," Tara deadpanned. 

"So?" Hermione said, setting her briefcase down, "I went to go visit the clients new house afterward, it took a little extra time." 

"Three hours of extra time," Suzy eyed her suspiciously. 

"Yeah. What do you think happened?" 

"Well you see," Tara crossed her arms and got closer, "I was driving home from my studio class when I passed a small little cafe. Now this would be normal except I saw you sitting at a booth with a guy. What do you have to say for yourself." 

"I told you I was meeting a client, he's my client. You're being ridiculous." 

"Ok... ok... hmm... well I didn't see his face but the back of his head was extremely attractive. Maybe you can do a little bit more in the bedroom than pick out his wall colors if you know what I mean." 

"No."  
"Oh come on!" Suzy said. 

"Listen, he and I went to school together. We aren't on the best of terms and he's lucky that I even agreed to be his designer ok!" 

"Ex lover?" 

"No Tara, he bullied me. So could you drop it, please and thank you," she said harshly. 

Unfortunately she didn't manage to hide the blush on her face from her comment and stormed off to her room.  
She had no idea why the idea of being with Draco bothered her so much. Scratch that why was she being so defensive about it. This was how she acted when Ginny accused her of liking Ron. This should not be how she was acting when her friend accused her of liking Draco Malfoy of all people. 

Hermione flopped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. Why did life have to be so complicated? After laying there for a few minutes she pulled out the quick floor plan she had sketched and started drawing in some furniture ideas. When she got to the upper levels she realized there were a few rooms that he hadn't mentioned his intention for. She decided to give him a call, just to clarify things. 

Ring ring 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Malfoy it's Hermione." 

"Oh, hi Granger. Couldn't resist my charms could you? What can I do for you darling?" 

"Don't call me darling." 

"Ok love." 

"God, I forgot how angry you make me. I did have some questions about some rooms but you're making me too frustrated and I'll call back later." 

"No! Don't I promise to behave, what do you want to know?" 

"Ok fine, on the top floor there are some rooms you didn't tell me about. What were your plans for those?" 

"Oh, umm... well I wanted one or two to be guest rooms for now, but I just wanted to have a room or two available for the future, or something." He sounded nervous. 

"So two spare bedrooms and a what." 

"Maybe just leave that one blank for now." 

"What are you hiding, Malfoy?" 

"Nothing," somehow she managed to glare at him through the phone, "I just wanted to leave a room open just in case something happens in the near future, you know as a nursery or something?" 

"You want kids?" They both knew what she really meant though. You want kids with a muggle. He was a pureblood wizard, hell he even fought in a war to keep it like that. What had changed? 

"I just want it to be an option." 

"Ok, well I will pencil that in. Why don't you brainstorm ideas for what it could be until you get to that point with whoever's you're dating." 

"I'm not seeing anyone right now." 

Now she was officially confused, "but you want kids?" 

"I said for the future ok!" 

"Fine ok, I'm going to draw up some plans and we can meet sometime next week. Just let me know when you're free ok." 

"Ok" 

She hung up and sat on her bed, processing what she just heard. Maybe she was too quick to judge him. Maybe he could be forgiven, after all the Draco Malfoy she knew wouldn't have considered even dating a muggle let alone having children with her. 

She tried to draft the plans that night but just couldn't make it past that one room.


	7. fuck, Fuck, FUCK

Why on earth did he tell her that! 

This was the only thing Draco could think of as he layed in his bed that evening. He hadn't even told Jason, his best friend, but he told Hermione. By this point he had already tried lying to himself, multiple times with varying success. Obviously he told her she's designing his house, she needs to know the intention for each room. Of course the current intention for those rooms were guest bedrooms, and he would have just hired someone to redesign it if plans changed. 

The lie he had settled on for the time being was the closest he would allow himself to the truth. He told her because he wanted her to know he'd changed. The fact that it was technically true made it the most convincing one yet. He sid want Hermione to know he had changed, and saying that he would want to be with a muggle is a very good way to prove that. One thing he was certain of is that him telling Hermione Granger had nothing to do with him liking her, and certainly nothing to do with hinting that she could be the one. Absolutely not and that was for certain. For now at least. 

He was on his way to a photoshoot and interview with the Oxford Journal, a prestigious academic newspaper, about his early success in the medical world. Currently he was the youngest doctor to be accepted into St.Joseph's hospital and the doctor with the lowest mortality rate amongst patients. It seems he had become famous amongst muggles.

The whole process didn’t take long, he took some photos, answered some questions, and then he was on his way. To be honest the entire thing was a bit of a blur. He couldn't stop thinking about his conversion with Hermione, and not just the one where he told her something not even Jason knew. Really, it was the whole day that got him thinking. That morning when he woke up, he certainly wasn’t expecting to be confronted with one of his greatest childhood regrets. He walked into that coffee shop expecting a regular interior designer for his house, and instead got a shock back into the reality where he wasn’t a good guy. Where he was a war criminal instead of a celebrated doctor. The best course of action would have been to turn down Hermione’s offer to be his designer, and end the whole affair right there. Insted, mainly out of shock of her willingness, he agreed. Somehow he thought that maybe, just maybe he could make things right.

Ring ring

The sound of his phone ringing startled him out of his thoughts, and as he was still shaken from his internal conflict, forgot to check the caller ID.

“Hello, Draco Malfoy speaking. How may I help you?”

“You sound like a customer service worker,” her tinkling voice came through the phone. Fuck. 

“Granger?”

“Do you not even have my name in your phone?” She honestly sounded a little upset.

“Oh I do, just a tad distracted, and I forget to check the caller ID. If I hadn’t forgotten we wouldn’t be talking right now.” No stupid, your supposed to be nice if you want her to forgive you.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I need to know if you’re free tomorrow afternoon to go over my ideas for some rooms?” He had plans with Jason tomorrow.

“I’m free.” Great now I have to cancel with Jason.

“Amazing, meet at the coffee shop from yesterday at 12.”

“Now who sounds like a customer service worker?”

“Ha, ha, very funny. See you tomorrow.”

“Wait,” he called out quickly before she hung up.

“What?” Yeah, what?

“Why don’t you come to my place instead. I don’t feel like going out. Besides it’s so much nicer than that dump.” No, there were a hundred better ideas than that.

“You want me to come to your house?” 

“Yes?”

“You know what? Why not? Send me the address and I’ll be there.” she surprised him again, he should probably stop putting himself into positions where that can happen. He was silent for a while so she ended the call by saying, “goodbye Malfoy,” and hanging up.

He was a fool, a complete and utter fool. He hopped into his car, and drove home in silence questioning every single one of his decisions. 

After getting there he walked into his foyer and immediately cursed himself for forgetting that Jason and Kayla were coming over that night.

“Hey, Jason.”

“Hi man, aren't you a little late.”

“Yeah, I just had a little bit of a frustrating phone call.”

“With who?” Kayla asked.

“Granger,” Draco spat.

“Your interior designer,” Jason scoffed, “Aren’t you not supposed to start fighting till at least a week into planning, and isn’t her name Hermione.”

“Well Granger is a special case, and I've always called her Granger. Just because I’m paying her doesn’t mean I’m going to stop.”

“Oh?” Kayla was clearly intrigued, “you knew her already?”

“He hated her in school,” Jason filled her in.

“Intrigue, mystery, do tell.” Draco braced himself for a long night of interrogation, and a lot of anger about him dipping on their plans.


	8. A Toast

“Suzy! Tara! I’m going over to a client's house.” Hermione paused at the door, waiting for her friend's replies. 

“Send us the address honey,” Suzy called from her room.

“And we’ll call you in an hour if you don’t check in.” Tara came around the corner, and looked Hermione up and down. “You look nice.”

“Thank you?”

“Which client are you visiting?” She looked at her suggestively, “It wouldn’t be that one from the coffee shop per se?”

“If it is, I'm moving the call time to every half an hour.” Suzy appeared from her room, “from what I’ve heard we need to be extra cautious.”

“It is,” Hermione admitted.

Tara squealed, and Suzy let out a long sigh. 

“Ok, I’m just going to go, I’ll text you in half an hour.” She slipped out the door, and walked to her car, debating whether agreeing to go to Malfoy’s house was a good idea. On one hand he was horrible to her during her childhood, and he had been a death eater. On the other hand it wasn’t really his choice. Besides the ministry had eyes on him, he couldn’t use magic, and he was a doctor so he had taken an oath not to hurt anyone. Overall she came to the conclusion that she didn’t love the idea of going to the ferrets house, but it was probably safe. 

Knock knock. 

She stood on the front steps of a ginormous house wondering how he could afford such a luxurious place. Had the ministry really allowed him to keep all his money or had he actually made this much as a muggle doctor. Unfortunately, she didn’t have time to figure it out because right then he opened the door and all thoughts left her mind. 

He was wearing a dress shirt with the right sleeve rolled up to his mid-arm and the top four buttons undone. His hair was a mess, and as his intense eyes settled on her she felt severely overdressed.   
“Hermione? Hello?” she tuned back in just in time to feel a heat wave of embarrassment rush over her. He had been waving his hand in front of her face with a concerned look.

“Oh, hi. Sorry. Can I come in?” She managed to squeak out a quick reply before squeezing between him and the doorframe to get inside. In retrospect that was a horrible idea because the skin of her arm brushed up against his chest and the unfamiliar sensation that shot up her arm caused her to jump.

She heard him let out a small chuckle behind her, “You seem a little skittish today Granger. Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine. I’ve got all my ideas for the main floor, and we can look at expanding that theme to the rest of the house.”

“Okay, if you say so. Can I get your coat for you?”

“I think I’ll keep it with me.”

;“Smart, just in case you need to make a run for it.” He almost sounded hurt.

“That’s not funny.”

“I know, sorry. Now, where were we? Right, interior decorating, what fun. Follow me.” His forced cheery attitude clashed with his unkempt clothes and tense posture, and Hermione found herself to be a bit concerned. Though she would never admit it. 

The first few hours of the day went exactly as planned, they discussed what he did and didn’t like about her plans, they browsed furniture options online, and she checked in every half hour with her friends. Save for the general awkwardness, everything was going fine. Good even. Despite their past rivalry Hermione found herself enjoying the time. Draco had great style and knew exactly what he wanted. Which made him the perfect client. He was also pretty funny, how that his jokes didn’t involve attacking her or an ungodly number of slurs she found herself appreciating his humor. 

“You know Jason right? Yeah, ok. Anyway we were getting lunch, and some girl walked by and he fell, literally fell out of the booth trying to get a look at her.” Draco almost fell out of his own chair laughing at the memory. 

“And what does that have to do with decorating your basement?”

“Not a thing.” He smiled broadly, the type of smile that she had never seen on his face.

Now that she thought about it, Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had seen him this happy. At Hogwarts he was either quiet or just rude, and he never really seemed to be enjoying his time. Now he was telling jokes, smiling, and seemed much more relaxed. Aside from the obvious increase of respect and general human decency the muggle world seemed to be good for him. He had changed for the better.

“Are you hungry? It’s almost dinner time.”

“Oh, it’s fine I’ll just go home to eat.”

“No really, you should stay.” she hesitated “I’m making steak.”

“Really?”

“Does that mean you’ll stay?”

“Yeah, I will. Just give me a minute to let my friends know.”

“Kitchen’s just around the corner. You can meet me there when you’re done.”

She pulled out her phone, and texted Suzy and Tara. 

H-“I’m going 2 stay for dinner”

“Also let’s check in every hour instead”

S-“K, thanks for letting us know”

T-“Ohhh, dinner ;)”

“Thought he was just a client”

H-“Shut up Tara”

T-“As long as I get details when you get home”

S-“Me 2”

H- “ok fine, I can do that”

“There won’t be anything interesting tho”

T-“If you get home ;)”

Hermione rolled her eyes and tucked her phone into her purse before following Draco into the kitchen. It smelled amazing. It looked like he had slipped out to the barbeque, but there were vegetables frying on the pan as well as some rice in a pot. 

It took him a few more minutes to finish everything up before they sat down to eat. It also tasted delicious. She had no idea where he found the time to learn how to cook, but it was seeming as though everything he set out to do, he did right. She learned that he learned to cook, clean, use technology, basically do everything, all while studying to become a Doctor, which he did in a year. In all honesty she was quite impressed.

“It seems you took a turn for the better,” she said, “you’ve got a great job, a great house, and are getting an even better house.”

“Well you didn’t do too shabby either. You got your very own business running, while studying in school. Pretty impressive.”

“Thanks.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each of them enjoying their food, until draco looked up from his plate.

“I never apologized did I?”

“For what?”

“For everything. The war, how mean I was to you. I’m really sorry. I know it doesn’t make up for anything and I don’t want to be forgiven, But I did want you to know.”

“Thank you, it means a lot.” After a moment of pause to debate she continued, “and I do think you deserve to be forgiven, maybe not now, but eventually.”  
“You really think that?”

“I do.”

He abruptly stood up and not so subtly hid his face by turning around and walking to the kitchen. Me returned moments later with a bottle of red wine.

“A toast,” he proposed, “to new beginnings.” He poured them each a glass and sat down opposite her. Hermione grabbed her glass and gently raised it in the air.

“To new beginnings,” she raised the glass to her lips and took a sip.


	9. Snowed in part 1

Draco's POV

3 months later

Hermione would be here in 10 minutes. Draco and her were making some final decisions about some of her designs and testing the appliances that were already installed in the kitchen. He had been lucky to get her to come work this close to Christmas, but he guessed she didn’t have any family she could visit. Neither of them did. Currently, Draco was stressing because he bought her a Christmas present and wasn’t sure if she would like it. He also wasn’t sure if that was professional, or if it completely revealed his fancy for her. Actually, he had decorated the entire house, he had a tree and everything. Despite the non-functional furnace it was quite homey. 

Draco continued his panicking until he heard a knock on the door. He settled his nerves long enough to open the door and see Hermione Granger holding her briefcase and an ornately wrapped box. She smiled at him as he stepped aside to let her in.

“You decorated,” she noted.

“The furnace isn’t working.” He gave her her coat when she tried to pass it to him. “And about the decorations, I was lucky enough to get you here this close to Christmas. I might as well keep up the spirit.” 

“I don’t exactly have anyone to visit.” She avoided his eyes and he brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “Oh, umm,” she broke the silence, “I brought you a gift. Sorry if that’s a bit unprofessional, but I saw it at the store and thought of you.”

“It’s ok,” he reached out to steady her frantic hand movements, “I got something for you too.”

“Oh, good. Okay.”

“Do you want to open them now or…?”

“No, umm… let’s look at the bathrooms. We can open them after dinner?”

“That sounds good to me.”

They proceeded to spend the next six hours going over all the rooms in the house, and finalizing decisions about the layout and types of furniture. Around seven o’clock that evening they decided to sit down and eat dinner, for professional reasons obviously they needed to test the kitchen appliances. Draco made them a shrimp stir-fry with udon noodles, which was one of his best meals.   
“This is really good,” Hermione said, in between mouthfuls of food.

“Glad you like it,” he smiled at her enthusiasm. 

“Sorry, I’ll slow down. I just haven’t eaten since twelve. How are you not starving?” 

“Like I said, glad you’re enjoying it. I don’t really care about table manners.” He couldn’t help but notice the blush that came over her cheeks when he fixed his gaze on her. Although it was probably from the cold. The space heater could only help so much. “Would you like a drink with your meal?”

“Please.” with that he went to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of red wine that he had picked up for the evening and two glasses.

“Thank you,” she said as he poured her glass.

“No problem.” They finished their meals while chatting about their weeks. Draco had never expected to be here. Definitely not. Not in his wildest imaginations could he see himself calming having dinner with Hermione Granger of all people. But he kinda liked it. She made him feel safe and warm, unlike many of the women his parents had introduced him too.

After dinner they cleaned up together and went to the living room. Draco carried the space heater and Hermione carried the wine. They had already made a dent in the contents as they each had two glasses over dinner. When they got there Draco watched as Hermione plopped herself down on the couch, took off her boots, and swaddled herself in as many blankets as she could find.

“You look comfy.”

“I am.”

“Mind if I have some of those blankets. You aren’t the only one who gets cold.” He made a move to grab one off of her pile and she stopped him.

“I thought slytherins never got cold.” she said, looking as innocent as possible.

“Very funny Granger. Now give me a blanket.”

“Make me.” Hermione seemed just as shocked as he was by her words. The strong blush creeping up her face made this apparent.

“Umm…” 

“Here just take one.” She practically threw the blankets at him. Then she proceeded to pour herself another glass of wine.

“Isn’t that your third glass?” he really didn’t want Suzy to call him in a fit of rage if Hermione came home drunk.

“It’s the only warm thing in this ice cold house.”

“Do you want to open up your present?” He quickly changed the subject.

“Yes I want my present.” She quickly opened it and spent a lot of time fiddling with the tissue paper to avoid making eye contact with him. Eventually she pulled out the new briefcase that he got her. It had lines of grey at the corners and gold coloured embellishments at the top.

“It matches the one outfit that you always wear for business meetings.” now it was his turn to blush.

“I was unaware you kept a record of my outfits.”

“I just noticed that you wear it a lot.”

“Thank you,” She said, and put the briefcase down on the floor beside her old one, “That’s actually really sweet. Now I feel embarrassed about what I got you.”

“Come on, I’m sure it’s lovely.” She reluctantly handed over the box and promptly hid her head in her hands. He opened the package up and looked inside, “It’s a gryffindor scarf,” he burst into fits of laughter, “That’s what you got me?”

“I’m sorry, it was meant to be a joke, but you got me something nice and now I feel bad.” Her flushed face was the most adorable thing he’d seen all week, and the horrible gift was worth it.

“It’s okay. Quite frankly I think it’s hilarious.”

“Really?”

“Really, perhaps I’ll wear it next time I get to visit mother.” The two of them burst into a fit of giggles.

“It would give her a heart attack.” She said.

“It would, wouldn’t it?”

After they stopped making jokes about where he might wear his new scarf Hermione suggested they watch a show before she went home. They settled on watching a few episodes of Game of Thrones because neither of them had seen it. By the time they finished episode two they had finished the bottle of wine. Actually, it was mostly Hermione’s doing, so when it came time for her to go home Draco offered to drive. She collected all her things and they made their way to the front door. Draco grabbed his keys and they stepped outside.

“Fuck.” The snow was piled at least a foot high up the car and it didn’t seem like it planned on stopping. He looked at Hermione and sighed before opening the door and going back inside.

“I guess that’s not going to work,” Hermione said.

“No, it’s not. We only have one heater so we’ll have to share a room, but you can have the bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.” He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to figure out the logistics for the night.

“Nonsense, it’s your house.”

“And you’re my guest. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“Fine. We should probably head up then.”

“It’s not that late.”

“No, but the sooner we get the heater up there the warmer it will be.”

“Right, I guess this is why you always did better than me in school.” he was slightly embarrassed by his oversight.

“I suppose so.” Unfortunately for Hermione she tripped on her shoelaces right after, which was detrimental to the effect of her statement. Draco grabbed her waist to stop her from falling, and when she turned around to face him their bodies were pushed up right against each other. Hermione quickly pulled away and dashed up the stairs, saying something about carrying the blankets upstairs. He followed behind her and carried the heater up the master bedroom. 

When he got there he found Hermione laying on the bed surrounded by blankets. She turned to look at him when he walked in.

“I don’t suppose you have any comfy clothes for me?”

“Actually,” he said, and walked over to the closet, “I left some stuff here a while ago. They’ll be ice now, but maybe if we throw them over the heater for a bit they’ll warm up.”

“You’re a lifesaver.”

“Glad to hear it. I hope you do the same by lending me some of those blankets to sleep on,” he teased.

“Or you could join me.” she responded. Draco looked at her in shock.

“Pardon?” he didn’t quite believe his ears.

“You heard me. It’s freezing in here. If we share the bed we will get both extra layers of blanket and body heat. It makes the most sense.” She was studying him like she did her textbooks back in school.

“Are-are you sure.”

“Yes, and I definitely want those clothes, so put them on the heater.”

He did what she said and then climbed into bed next to her. They stayed up and chatted for a few more hours before the clothes he had put on the heater were warm.

“You know where the bathroom is if you want to change.” he said as he tossed her a change of clothes.

“Nonsense, it’s freezing in there. Just turn around I’ll change here.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. Now turn around.”

“Okay, okay,” he put his hands up in defense and turned around. He heard a rustling of clothes from behind him, and it took all his willpower not to peak. “Are you done?”

“One sec,” he waited, “okay, now you can turn around.” She was wearing one of his dress shirts and a pair of his pajama pants. The shirt could be seen from underneath her jacket. It was so long. She looked really good. 

“Your turn, and I don’t promise not to peak.” She said while making full eye contact. Clearly she had a few more glasses of wine than she should have.

“That’s not fair. I didn’t look.”

“Why not?”

“Because you told me not to.” 

She walked up to him and ran a finger down his chest, “such a gentleman.”

“Okay,” he gently moved her hand away, as much as it pained him to do, “why don’t you go lie down. I’ll get changed and join you in a minute.”

“Okay.” She gave him a look and jumped into the bed. He quickly got changed and then crawled into the bed. As soon as he laid down Hermione pulled him closer, “we should conserve body heat.”  
“I suppos—”

“Can i kiss you?” she interrupted.

His brain was going a thousand miles an hour. Hermione wanted to kiss him. Hermione Granger wanted to kiss him. He didn’t know what to say. He really did want to, but she could just be asking because of all the drinks. But some people say that sober thoughts are drunk actions. So she must have thought about this before tonight. But he should probably say no.

All these thoughts were running through his head before he finally settled on, “yes.” And then her lips were on his. She rolled them over so that she was straddling his waist and her chest was flush up against his. After a few minutes she started to tug on the hem of his shirt and he had to stop her. 

“What are you doing,” she asked.

“We should go to bed.”

“No we shouldn’t, things were just getting good.”

“Hermione, you're drunk, okay. If you still want this in the morning I’m all for it, but if you change your mind this way we can just forget about it. How does that sound.”

“Fine, I guess I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I certainly hope so.” As she turned over to sleep Draco stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. He didn’t remember what time he was up till, but he kept replaying their kiss until long after Hermione fell asleep.


	10. Snowed in part 2

Hermione awoke to a blistering heat and a pounding headache. She squeezed her eyes tightly before opening them to see Draco's arm draped over her side. She tried to sit up and to remove her jacket and a few layers of blanket, but he up against his chest before she could.

“Draco,” she whispered, “Could you let go, I’m sweating under all these blankets.” She turned around to face him and watched as he woke up. His eyes focused and unfocused until they successfully landed on her face. Still, he took a moment to process before he noticed their position. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her towards him so that their faces were inches apart. 

“Sorry.” he hastily released his grip. Hermione sat up and peeled her jacket off. The sudden movement didn’t bode well with her hangover, and she groaned as she reached up to rub her temples. “Do you want some water for that? I think I have some Advil too.” She turned to look back at him and nodded,

“Yes please. God, I shouldn’t have drank so much wine. Buy a worse bottle next time, okay?” She layed back down against the pillows and he chuckled.

“Will do, let me go grab that water for you.” He left and she was left alone with her thoughts. She was left to remember the night before. How she pinned him against the bed, and how it felt to kiss him. Her heart pounded just thinking about it, but most importantly she remembered what he had said before they went to bed. 

“If you still want me in the morning I’m all for it.”

Did that mean he liked her, or was he just counting on the alcohol to clear her memory in the morning? Is that what she wanted, or should she just pretend she had no memory of their evening? Those were too many questions to answer when thinking too hard made her headache act up. Hopefully she could avoid talking about it until she could think clearly. Right then Draco Malfoy walked in holding a glass of water. Her jaw dropped. He had his dress shirt unbuttoned completely and the contrasting cold from the rest of the house made his nipples perk up. She probably shouldn’t have been making decisions under that kind of influence, but she decided right then and there that if they were going to be stuck together for a few days that she was at least going to enjoy it.

He sat down on the side of the bed, passed her the glass, and dumped a few pills into her hand. “There you go. These ones are fast acting so it should only take twenty minutes.” He smiled softly at her.

“Thank you.” She popped the pills into her mouth and took a sip of the water to swallow them. She looked over and noticed that Draco was staring down at his phone. “When are they supposed to have the roads done?”

“They’re saying two days for the downtown area around the universities, but we're more on the outside of town.” He looked back down. “So upwards of four days. I guess we’re going to be here for a while.”

“Do we have enough food?”

“Yeah, I stocked the kitchen with some pasta and stuff a while ago. Good thing I did, eh?”

“Okay, well moving on, we need to stay warm. The best plan is to keep this room heated by leaving the furnace in here, covering the windows, and trying to spend most of our time here. We can put our coats on to go downstairs, and occasionally move the heater into the bathroom if it gets too warm in here. How does that sound?”

“When did you have time to figure all that out?”

“Just now,” she responded. He shook his head.

“You’re amazing.” She blushed and from the way he turned his head, so did he. He rubbed the back of his neck and stood up, “I guess I’ll work on covering the windows then.”

“No,” he turned around to look at her in confusion, “It’s really hot in here right now anyway. Just come sit with me until my headache has passed.” Draco paused before turning around and climbing into the bed next to her. 

Once he settled in Hermione rolled onto her side to use his chest as a pillow. She closed her eyes and smiled while listening to his heartbeat. After a moment she felt his arm wrap around her waist.   
“Hermione?”

“”Hmmm?”

“Last night, do you—”

“I remember.”

“Oh, does that mean, does that mean you’re still interested or…” Before she had a chance to respond he started rambling on, “Because it’s totally cool if you aren’t. I was just wondering. Anyway we can just pretend this conversation never happened. That sounds good right. Yeah w—”

“Draco!” she interrupted him.

“Yeah?” Hermione reached up and turned his face to hers. She stroked her thumb across his cheek and looked into his eyes before she brought her lips up to meet his in a gentle kiss. I lasted only a moment before she pulled away.

“I have a headache, could you panic in silence please.”

“Ok,” he whispered, and proceeded to stare up at the ceiling with wide eyes. His arm, that was still wrapped around her waist, pulled Hermione closer as she fell asleep.

When Hermione woke up, after spending the better part of an hour sleeping off her headache, Draco wasn’t beside her. She called his name a few more times before climbing out of bed and putting on her coat to go check the kitchen. 

As she suspected he was in the kitchen fixing himself a cup of tea. She walked up beside him and leaned up against the counter.

“Mind putting on some water for me as well?” she jolted him out of his thoughts. All he could manage was a nod. “I’m famished, have you eaten yet.”

“No, I was waiting for you to wake up.”

“How chivalrous, I can fix lunch if you’d like.”

“There’s pasta in the cupboard. I take it your headache is better.”

“Very much so, thank you.”

“No problem.” They went about their business in a comfortable silence. Draco took their tea up to the warm bedroom and then came back down to help with their lunch. After it was done they each carried their bowls upstairs. After they got there Hermione realized that there wasn’t a table to sit at. 

“I guess we can eat on the floor,” Draco took his jacket off and made his way to the middle of the room and sat cross-legged on the floor, “I’ll bring a table up later.” Hermione rolled her eyes before joining him.

“After lunch we should isolate the room and move the heater into the bathroom.” she took a bite of her pasta. “And then we can just chill I guess. Did you have any plans?”

“None in particular,” he gave her a look that sent a shiver up her spine.

By the time three o’clock they had isolated the room as well as created a meal plan, just in case they were stuck for longer than expected. Hermione had also checked in with Suzy and Tara, which went exactly as expected.

H- Hey guys, just thought I’d let you know that I’m stuck at Draco’s house because of the snow. Guessing you know that already from the lack of worried texts.

T- I assumed so, will you be back for christmas.  
H- No :(  
S- This is your chance Mione. You’re all alone on christmas. get yourself laid.   
H- Maybe I will…   
S- No way really?  
H-I’ll keep you posted. Love you. bye.

Her and Draco were now sitting on the bed in silence with nothing to do. After their moment that morning neither of them knew what to say, and both of them were avoiding eye contact despite trying to stare at the other person. Hermione quickly became fed up with the awkwardness. 

“Do you have anything here to do, maybe a book or something?” she asked him. He stood up and rushed over to his bag.

“Actually, I have a copy of this book called Elantris, I haven’t started yet.”

“Do you have a second book for you, or just the one.”

“Just the one.” Hermione thought for a moment.

“I could read it aloud. We could probably finish it in four days.” she reached her hand out and patted a spot on the bed beside her. Draco handed the book to her and sat down. As she read Draco’s head slowly came to rest on her chest so that he could read along with her. 

After an hour or so Siri had arrived at the palace and Hermione put the book on the nightstand. Draco tilted his head to look at her questioningly, but when she turned her head back they were only centimeters apart. She watched as his eyes flickered down to her lips and couldn’t help but stare at his. They made eye contact, frozen in place until Draco craned his neck so that their lips just barely connected. When she returned the kiss he grasped her hips and moved her so that she was sitting on his lap. She smiled before deepening the kiss and running her hands underneath his shirt. After a minute she got frustrated with the physical barrier.

“Can I take your shirt off?” he hummed in response. She took that as a yes and started undoing buttons. She pulled away to push the fabric back over his shoulders. 

“Yours too?” he asked before she had a chance to go back in for a kiss. She compiled, undoing the buttons on the front of her shirt and shrugging it off before pulling him back into a kiss. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up against his chest, and the other made its way into her hair. 

Moments later Hermione pulled away for air, before burying her head into his neck. She gently tugged on his skin and left a few marks around the base of his ear and his collarbone. Each mark she left came with a noise of appreciation from Draco and she found herself trailing lower in an attempt to gain more. Before she had the chance to make it down his chest he pulled her up.  
“Hermione,” he breathed out.

“Do you want me to stop,” she asked innocently.

“God no, but let me take care of you first ok.” All she could manage was a nod as he flipped the over so she was lying on the bed and he was hovering over her. He lowered his head to place a few gentle kisses on her neck. She felt his hand caress the side of her body and arched her back so he had access to clips on the back of her bra. He undid the clasps and pulled it over her shoulders. With her bra out of the way he had full access to her chest. He dragged his hand up the side of her body until he was cupping her breast. As he brushed his thumb over her nipple he also trailed kisses down to her other boob. She let out a small moan as he flicked his tongue over the tip of her nipple, and he looked up at her with a sly smirk. 

“Stop that,” she responded to his teasing smile. He slid up her body until they were face to face.

“And what do you propose I do instead, gorgeous?” he whispered.

“You put that mouth to better use,” she uses his shock to flip them over and straddle his chest, “gorgeous.” He sucked in a breath as she began to undo her pants, “What do you think of that idea?”

“That… that works too.” she smiled at his comment and rolled off so she could finish removing her pants. She felt his eyes on her ass as she fully slipped them off. 

“What are you looking at?”

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed out and she smiled. That smile turned wicked as she turned around and bent over so he had a better view as she removed her panties. She heard him trying to steady his breath behind her and she turned around to see him staring at her with lust in his eyes. Her eyes trailed lower down her body and her eyes settled on the noticeable bulge in his pants.   
“Draco… it seems you're the only one here who’s still clothed. Why don’t you take those off for me,” she gestured to his pants. As an immediate reaction he shimied them off as quickly as possible, his underwear following shortly after. They stood there admiring each other for a small moment, but that moment ended quickly and soon enough Hermione was crawling towards him on the bed. She swung a leg over top of his head and looked down at him.

“Now where were we?” she asked. He tugged her hips down and buried his face into her. He flicked his tongue across her clit and she let out a small cry. Taking this as encouragement he continued, setting a rhythmic pace. After a moment he moved lower and explored her opening. He brought one of his hands around from her waist and began to thrust a finger in and out of her hole. After a minute he added another finger and soon had her grinding against his face. 

“Hermione I can’t do this properly if you keep moving.” He chuckled. She pouted and settled back against his chest.

“Well _I_ think you were doing a wonderful job,” she whipped a spot of drool from the side of his mouth, “and _I_ think you deserve a little something in reward.” she reached down to run her thumb over the tip.

“What do you think about that idea,” she continued to tease him.

“Please,” he bucked into her hand. She removed it.

“Please what?” he looked at her with wide eyes, “oh, you want me to touch you, is that it?”

“Yes” he barely got the words out because Hermione had started stroking him up and down. She loved seeing him like this, beneath her, vying for her attention. She slowly increased her pace and he was moaning like crazy. Eventually, she removed her hands and lowered her head so she could take him into her mouth. He tried to buck his hips up into her mouth but she held them down. She bobbed her head up and down his length, and stroked what she couldn’t take. After a while of her doing this Draco reached down to stop her.

“Hermio— Hermione stop.”

“Why?”

“Cause if you don’t I’m not going to be able to last.”

“Isn’t that the point?” she was confused. He smiled and brought his lips right next to her ear.

“Not unless you don’t want me inside you.” a shiver ran up her spine.

“Do you have protection?”

“Fuck,” he looked down for a second, “wait no, one sec.” He ran over to his bag and pulled out his wallet. He rummaged around in it for a second before pulling out a small square. “Jason bought these for me as a joke when we were going out once.”

“Thank god for Jason.” she took the condom out of his hand and tore open the packaging. She slid it onto him and climbed into his lap. They began passionately making out and grinding against each other. Draco lifted her up by the hips and laid her down on her back. He gave her a short kiss before lining himself up and slowly pushing into her. 

She gasped. It was unlike anything Hermione had ever felt. What little pain there was dissipated as Draco began thrusting inside her. She pulled him down for another kiss and he obliged, exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Unfortunately, they eventually needed to pull away for air and because their fervent moans made it difficult to kiss at all. 

Soon enough it was clear that they were both reaching their peak. Hermione’s legs began to shake and Draco buried his head into her chest. He began thrusting harder and faster. Shortly after she felt him stall his movements as he came into the condom with a grunt. His moans paired with the idea of bringing him that please sent her over the edge. An orgasm wracked her body, her legs quaked and she threw her head back to let out a loud moan. After a moment Draco pulled out and went to dispose of the condom. 

When he came back he pulled her close to him, buried his head in her neck, and started running his hands through her hair.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“How lucky I am,” he pulled back to look into her eyes, “To have your forgiveness and your friendship. And that you trust me. I never thought that was possible.”

“Well it is. And I think we’re a little bit more than friends.” she teased.

“Yeah?”

“Well… let’s see how the next four days go.” she placed a gentle kiss against his lips and smiled. _Maybe this could work out after all._


	11. Snowed in part 3

Draco woke up on the third morning of being snowed in with his arms wrapped around Hermione’s waist and her head buried into the crook of his neck. He smiled to himself before pulling her closer. In that moment there was nowhere else he’d rather be. As it turners out, his temporary banishment from the wizarding world was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Here he could be free from hate. Here he could be free from the death eaters. Here he could be free to start again. Now that he didn’t constantly have his father jamming his ideals down his throat he could make up his own mind about things, and he must have done a pretty good job of that considering that Hermione Granger had forgiven him. Not just forgiven him but accepted him and gave him a second chance. Now here she was in his bed, trusting him to hold her while she slept. He felt a hand rung through his hair. He sat upright.

“Goodmorning, have you been up long?” she must have woken up while he had been lost in thought.

“Just a few minutes,” he smiled down at her.

“Good, then you won’t mind lying here for a few more.” She pulled him back down beside her. 

They stayed in bed for a while, considering they had nothing to do for the rest of the day and could afford the laze about. Unfortunately, the needed food and other things so they had to get up. Hermione went to use the bathroom and Draco went down to the kitchen to start the kettle and breakfast. The cold air outside of the bedroom shocked him like it always did, but he eventually got used to it. By the time he poured water into both of their teas, and put the bread into the toaster, Hermione had come down the stairs, like a beacon of light. 

“What’s for breakfast?” she ruffled his hair on her way to the sink. The gestured to the glass in her hand, asking if he wanted water. He shook his head. 

“The tea will be done soon. And I just put bread in the toaster.” she smiled at him and got two plated out of the cupboard. She also grabbed the jam out of the fridge. 

“Do you have any plans for the day?” she asked.

“Nope. There isn’t much to do around here.” the toast popped.

“Then do you want to read again.” Hermione spread jamon both of their pieces.

“Sure.” The timer for their tea went off and he took the bags out.

Soon enough they were snuggled up in bed with warm teas and a book. They took turns reading, changing every few chapters, until dinner. They took a few breaks to get a snack or go to the washroom, but other than that they just enjoyed a good book and each other's company. They only had a few chapters left to read by the end, meaning that they had read 600 pages. Most of that having been today since they had been occupied with _other activities_ for the past two days. 

“They’re supposed to clear your road tomorrow right?” Hermione asked him over dinner.

“Yeah, they said 5 days at the absolute maximum, so probably by tomorrow evening. Why? Getting bored of me already?” he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

“Oh yeah, can’t stand being around you,” she teased. He made a fake pouty face at her and they both laughed, “No I’m supposed to have an exam in three days, so I’d like some time to study.”

 _Right,_ he sighed, _he had almost forgotten about their responsibilities outside of this house._ He had almost forgotten that they would go back to their own lives, they didn’t have much to do with each other. He would have to go back to the hospital, which would probably be swamped since they had just opened up the roads, and the staff would be exhausted because there wouldn’t have been a shift change during the snow-in. He would probably have to work overtime for the next week. 

Hermione would go back to running her own business and attending school, which didn’t give her much time to herself, let alone time for friends, or for him. Plus, she hadn’t even said what they were officially. Sure they had slept together and they were having a pretty good time, but she had never told him that it would continue after the snow-in. There were just too many variables.

“Is everything okay?” she looked concerned.

“Yeah,” he lied, “I just remembered that the hospital is going to be overwhelmed when I get back. I’ll probably have to work overtime this week,” less of a lie. 

“I can’t imagine all the people who couldn’t get help while they were stuck.” she rested her hand on his, “Good thing you’ll be there to help. Let me know if you need anything. I can bring you food on your breaks if you don’t have time.” 

“You’ll be busy with your exam and your job.” he pointed out.

“It’s okay, I’ll find time. It’s not like there’s lives at stake. Besides, Suzy and Tara are desperate to meet you, so if I’m busy I can send them.”

“No offence Hermione, but I’m not sure if I want to be interrogated by your friends on my break.” from what he had heard of them, it didn’t sound very calming.

“None taken, neither would I. How about this, if you need something shoot me a text message and I’ll let you know if I’m free.”

“Fine, I guess that works.”

“Amazing, besides then you’ll be able to brag about me to your coworkers.” she gave him a cheeky smile. _Great now he was going to have to ask her._

“Hermione...”

“Yeah?” she looked nervous.

“I asked, I mean, ummm, what are we exactly. Like are we dating, or was it just or tonight, or like a friends with benefits kinda thing.” there was an awkward tension hanging in the air.  
“I kind of thought we were dating. Is that not what you wanted?” there was a shake in her voice.

“No, of course it is. I was just wondering since you never clarified anything,” he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Does this mean you’re my girlfriend?”

“Yeah?” she looked at him questioningly. He nodded and they both smiled. After a meal full of slightly suggestive smiles they cleaned the table and went upstairs for bed. 

_They didn’t end up finishing their book that night._


	12. Pizza

When Hermione woke up the next morning Draco was gone. She looked around to find him and saw a note next to the bed underneath a water glass. She took a sip of the water and read the note  
 _Hermione,  
The hospital called me in for a shift. I don’t get off till 1am. Stay as long as you like, breakfast is on the counter.  
,Draco_  
Shesmiled softly and set the letter back down. She got up, ready to go back to her flat and a warm shower. On her way out she heated up the eggs Draco had made and called her flatmates.  
“Hey Mione, what’s up?” Tara asked.  
“Not much, just wanted to let you know that the snow cleared and I am on my way home.”  
“Yay, we miss you around here.”  
“Does that have anything to do with the fact that I normally wash the dishes?” he teased.  
“No, of course not. We just miss our favorite best friend who is really good at dishes, but that has nothing to do with her worth.”  
“Ok, see you in a bit. Say hi to Suzy for me ok?”  
“Will do, bye.” Tara hung up the phone from the other end of the line.  
When she got back to the flat Tara and Suzy were watching tv. She plopped herself down next to them on the couch, and they promptly pulled her in for a hug. Suzy pulled back and looked her up and down.  
“Whose clothes are those,” she asked.  
“Draco’s, all I had was my business outfit, and that isn’t good for sleeping in.”  
“Mmmm, and?”  
“And what?”  
“You know what she means,” said Tara, “did you sleep together?”   
Hermione bit her lip and smiled. That was all the reaction that Suzy needed. She squealed and took Hermione's hands into her own.   
“Was it good? Are you dating now? I need details.” she spat out rapidfire questions.  
“Uhhh, which one of those would you like me to answer,” Hermione responded.  
“Ignore her,” Tara stole her attention, “Did you have a good night?”  
“I had a few goodnights,” she smirked, “and to answer Suxy’s question, yes we are dating now.”  
“Hell yeah, Hermione has a boyfriend. When do we get to meet him?” Suzy asked.  
“Well he has a shift at the hospital until 1 tonight, and he’ll probably be exhausted, so sometime after that at least.”  
“We should totally go pick him up after his shift.” Tara suggested.  
“Yes! And we can bring food. Maybe he has some hot doctor friends.” Hermione and Tara both rolled their eyes. “Come on guy’s I’m just joking. We’ll bring him food as a good deed with no other interior motives.”  
“That’s a bad idea,” Hermione interjected.  
“No it’s a good idea.” Tara said. “We will have a movie night, and then go see Hermione’s boyfriend. What’s his name again?”  
“Draco.”  
“Draco, got it. I will make sure to remember that so he knows I’m serious when I threaten him.” Tara said.  
“Yeah, me too.” Suzy added.  
Hermione grabbed the remote and started shifting through shows to watch, while Suzy and Tara went to get snacks. At least they said that’s what they were doing. The most likely option was that they were conspiring against her.

_Draco’s POV_

Draco splashed water on his face and stood up, running his hands through his hair. He tried to steady his shaking hands as his mind repaid the surgery over and over again. It was successful, but he couldn’t stop thinking about everything that couldn’t have gone wrong. All he could think about was how much easter it would have been with magic. He was panicking the entire time, almost breaking from the stress of having a human life rely on him. The entire procedure could have been done with a flick of his wand. How could the wizarding world ignore the number of lives they could save. It was ridiculous.  
 _Knock knock_  
Jason was probably coming to check up on him. Draco took one last look at himself in the mirror and decided that there was nothing he could fix quickly about his appearance. He unlocked the door and it swung open.  
“Hey man, you doing okay. I heard your last surgery was rough.” And of course he came to check on him. Jason was a better friend than anyone he knew. Including himself.   
“I’m fine, just a little tired. It’s been a long shift,” he gave his best smile.  
“Okay, you’re off the hook for now but if you need to talk I’m always here. You know that right.” _There he goes, being better than me again._  
“I know. Same here, you have the same job as me it’s just as stressful.” Jason laughed and patted him on the back.  
“You’ve got that right. Now come on, I don't want to be in this hospital any longer than necessary.”  
As they were getting ready to leave he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered.  
“Draco Malfoy, how may I help you?”  
“Is that how you answer all your girlfriends calls?” he heard Hermione’s voice come through the line. He smiled.  
“Sorry I didn’t check the caller ID, what’s up.”  
“Is your shift over?”  
“Do you think I’d have time to answer during a shift?”  
“You don’t have to be so sassy. Anyway me and a couple of friends are stopping by with pizza. What do you want on it and is there anyone else with you?”  
“Hermione, it’s like midnight. Why are you bringing me pizza?”  
“Pizza!” Jason exclaimed, “How much of said pizza is for me… Wait Hermione? Why is your interior designer bringing you pizza at midnight?”  
“Don’t ask, Suzy and Tara insisted.” Hermione responded at the same time.  
“Shut up.”   
“What,” Hermione sounded hurt.  
“No not you, Jason is being annoying,” He attempted to mediate the situation, “Jason shut up for a sec will you?”  
“Just get a large cheese and Pepperoni, I’ll pay you back.”  
“No, I can pay for it, you don’t ha—” he hung up. Jason poked his shoulder and got way too close to his ear before saying,  
“Now will you tell me why she’s bringing pizza. Not that I’m complaining.”  
“Cause she’s my girlfriend.” _This is going to be a shitshow, I should have told him earlier._  
“Your girlfriend! Why did I not know about it? How long have you been dating? Why haven't you told me? I thought I was your best friend!” Jason made big puppy dog eyes at him.  
“You don’t know yet because we only got together yesterday and we had a very busy shift. I just didn’t have time. Plus you’re not my best friend, Kayla is.” Draco smirked as Jason put a hand over his heart in pain.  
“You wound me. My own roommate over me. I want our friendship bracelets returned immediately.”  
“Don’t be so dramatic, I met her first. Plus, don’t you want to know about the four days I was snowed in with Hermione.”  
“Oh my god, you guys were stuck together. Details now.”  
“Okay, fine. So basically...”  
About half an hour later Hermione pulled the car up to the steps. One of her friends rolled down the widow and waved the pizza boxes at them.  
“Get in losers, we have pizza and box wine.”  
Draco met Hermion’s gaze through the widow and raised his eyebrows slightly. She responded with a smile and a shrug. Jason opened the back door and frowned.  
“There’s not enough room for all of us.”  
“It’s okay, I brought my car, does everyone want to meet back at my place?” Draco volunteered.  
“Ooo, Hermione can go with you.Jason can drive, right Jason?.”  
“If that's okay with hermione.” he looked over to her for confirmation. She nodded and got out of the car. She dropped the keys in his hand and looked him in the eyes with that intense stare she had perfected in school. The one that’s much more enjoyable to observe than to receive.  
“Don’t crash my car. Got it.” Jason swallowed hard.  
“Got it.” he squeaked out.  
“Good,” She walked over to Draco and took his hand. As they turned away Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear.   
“You’re pretty hot when you’re mad.” She turned around to glare at him. “Not when it’s at me though. That works out exactly how you want it to.”  
“As it should.” She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss.


End file.
